


he loved you first, but I love you more

by apitnobaka (bakanoapit)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/apitnobaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for #IFDrabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	he loved you first, but I love you more

“Ayahku pernah jatuh cinta padamu, Cap,” kata Tony malam itu, saat mereka sedang duduk di depan televisi besar di sofa ruang tengah dan memutar film lama.

Steve membuka sebelah mata, memaksa membuang rasa kantuknya karena—eh. “Howard apa padaku?”

Tony berdecak kecil, menyandarkan kepala di pundak Steve sambil memainkan starkphone di tangan. Matanya terpaku ke layar pad itu saat mengulang, “Howard. Dia pernah jatuh cinta padamu,” katanya.

Steve baru akan membuka mulut untuk merespon— _wait, what_ , saat Tony mengangkat wajah dan iris cokelatnya beradu dengan butir biru Steve; melanjutkan:

“Dan ternyata buah itu memang jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya, eh?”

 


End file.
